ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
This page is for listing fan ideas for new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts levels. Disney-themed worlds *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Caysey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Bug City' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Metroville' / The Incredibles *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'The Tipton Hotel' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / '' Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Halloweentown' / Wikipedia:Halloweentown *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'Black and White London' / 101 Dalmations *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Cinderella Castle' / Wikipedia:Cinderella Castle *'Camp Green Lake' / Wikipedia:Holes (film) *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Mata Nui' / Wikipedia:Bionicle mask of light the movie (2003 film) Square-Enix-themed worlds *'The Dark Citadel' / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Realm of Alchemy' / Fullmetal Alchemist Non-canon worlds Non-canon worlds from Lego themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force. *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack. Non-canon worlds from video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountian' / Banjo-Kazooie *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Wikipedia: neopets: the darkest faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog Non-canon worlds from TV shows *'Toad Hollow''' / Toad Patrol *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'DT city' / Drawn Together *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Springfeild' / The Simpsons *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dimmsdale' / Fairly Odd Parents *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Duel Academy' / Yugioh GX *'Shinjuku' / Digimon Tamers *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Naruto *'Amity Park' / Danny Phantom *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Camp Kidney' / Camp Lazlo *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Quahog RI' / Family Guy *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Peach Creek''' / Ed,Edd.n'Eddy *'Fuedal Era'/ '' Inuyasha *'New New York' / Futurama *'Dragonland' / Dragon Tales *'Marvel Comics/Marvel *'BendingNations/Avatar:The Last Airbender Non-cannon worlds from movies *'Glacier pass' / Ice Age (movie) *'The Shire, Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots *'Skull island' / Peter Jackson's King Kong *'Star Wars Galaxy/Star Wars New summons Disney summons *'''Darkwing Duck / Darkwing Duck *'Kuzco' / The Empero's New Groove *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X Non-cannon summons from tv shows & video games *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman''' / My life as a teenage robot *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Inuyasha' / Inuyasha *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid *'Spider Man/Marvel *'Anakin Skywalker/Star Wars *'Dark Magician/Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Prince Tricky/Star Fox *'Cosmo&Wanda/FairlyOddParents *'Aang/Avatar: The Last Airbender *'Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog *'Ray01/Custom Robo Non-Canon Worlds from books *'Haven/Artemis Fowl *'Redwall Abbey/Redwall Series